The Microscopy and Histopathology Laboratory provides a service to these members of the program project, whose work involves the evaluation of tissue or cell alterations that occur in response to HSV infection. Tissue will be embedded, sectioned, and stained. Microscopy services will be provided, including confocal microscopy. Dr Ehud Lavi, neuropathologist, will continue to provide anatomical advice on the sections.